


Innocent Bunny

by AbandonedSpot



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Beta!Lance, Bunny!Shiro, Cock Worship, Dirty Talk, M/M, Nipple Play, Omega!Shiro, Possessive Behavior, Ridding, Topping from the Bottom, bottom!shiro, please read authors notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 10:37:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11484618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbandonedSpot/pseuds/AbandonedSpot
Summary: Shiro is going into heat for the first time since their mating.Lance thought he was prepared.He realized he shouldn't have thought that Shiro was just a fluffy bunny and instead....... was a predator.





	Innocent Bunny

**Author's Note:**

> I did this for fun! Since bottom Shiro is not really explored all that much. Especially not with Lance. 
> 
> So here is a fun little one-shot. Might make one in the future once I get some updates done. 
> 
> Please note this is rated E for Explicit and I didn't really know how to tag this one? I also got really lazy on the tagging so please be warned for sexual content. It's just super fluff with nsfw if that makes sense? 
> 
> Remember you can follow me on twitter at KnightlyLaurkon!  
> Or my tumblr at KnightlyLaurkon!
> 
> Please note though that I post more on twitter than I do on tumblr!
> 
> Also! Lance is a human beta while the other, besides hunk, are animal hybrids. Same dynamics with them as well.

When Lance awoke to beign smothered in the warmth of his mate's chest. He knew right there and then that heat has started. It wasn't really hard for Lance to gather this as he felt something wet covering his leg and Shiro giving out little needy whines from above. Along with feeling the fluffy little tail Lance was able to deduce that Shiro finally was in his heat.

“Hey, how're you feeling?” Lance whispered, nuzzling his mate's face who whined. His hips thrusting against his leg allowing Lance to feel the hard cock and how desperate Shiro was becoming.

“I need you....” Shiro whined, his long bunny ears lowered and quivering. It was adorable, but Lance was a gentleman and he first needed to check over Shiro. He didn't know how long his husband was like this and needed to assess a few things.

Even though his heart broke a little at Shiro's desperate pleas Lance sat up and looked over his lover. All of his clothes he was wearing when they got to bed were gone and a flow of slick was coming out of his ass. Looking over to Shiro's side of the bed he noticed how the slick was pooling in the sheets.

He looked over at the table that was close to the nest and sighed when he noticed none of the liquids were drank. Quickly Lance snatched at least two packets before encouraging Shiro to drink getting an angry growl for his actions. But, Lance was stubborn when it came to the health of Shiro and eventually got him to suckle down the liquid packets.

“We have to make sure you stay hydrated, full and clean. We don't want to risk anything.” Lance explained, reaching out to scratch him behind the ear. Usually this action would only cause Shiro to melt into his lap.

Instead he watched as the other's cock twitched and how his body shook with such. Intensity that it surprised the beta. He continued the action and watched Shiro guzzle down both the packets before pressing against him once again.

“Love you, love you, love you, love you.” Shiro repeated, kissing and suckling Lance's neck while his hands reached for the cock that was hidden underneath the boxers. Lance would admit that his dick was rock hard right now, but this was Shiro's time.

So gently, Lance lift his hand in order to help get him out of the boxers and tank top. Not even minding how Shiro bit his neck harshly at finally having the feeling of skin on skin. The smaller beta frowned though at how hot Shiro was and managed to reach for the ac remote. Putting the temperature as low as it could go before throwing the remote back onto it's perch.

“Lance! Pay attention to me!” Shiro demanded, biting again making Lance moan.

“I'm sorry Kashi! I will!” Lance chuckled, before moving the other so that way Lance was pressing on top of him.

“Look at your chest...” Lance whispered, smothering his face in the swollen soft mounds. Shiro's chest was bigger than before and was soft. It allowed Lance to really squish his hands into the flesh as he gently messaged the precious mounds. Shiro keened below him and bucked against Lance as he continued to play and massage the omega's aching chest.

“So big...” Lance purred, licking at the skin.

He loved the taste of Shiro and wouldn't deny that he was addicted too it. Especially when he took the swollen nipple into his mouth. Moaning in pleasure at how soft it was and swirling his tongue around the tit. Below him Shiro screamed and cried, pushing his chest into Lance's greedy mouth and using his hands to press his head down.

Lance gave a few teasing bites allowing the nub to be caught in between his pearly white and smirking at feeling the small spurt of cum that Shiro's cock let out. Shiro's chest was always his weakness and Lance loved to pleasure his mate with it.

Pulling off the nipple Lance looked at the red puffy skin with satisfaction before going to the the other one. Using one hand to crawl it's way down to the back of his favorite and only bunny man. Shiro's legs instantly caged him as soon as Lance slipped a finger inside. Wiggling the digit and feeling those warm and moist walls squeeze around it.

When he tried to pull his finger out he can feel Shiro clench harshly down onto him. Growling in irritation when Lance tries to thrust his finger inside him. It made Lance coo at his mate and coax him to relax as he slipped a second finger inside.

Scissoring the two fingers and tugging at Shiro's walls. Lance watched as Shiro moaned and cried out below. Sometimes pressing so hard into the mattress he sunk in or lifting up so beautiful it looked like he would fly away. All the while his beautiful muscled legs trapped his person as he continued to work the greedy hole.

“How are you feeling Shiro? Not hurting right?” Lance asked, pressing a little deeper and getting Shiro to scream in ecstasy.

“More! More! More!” Shiro demanded, making Lance shake his head as he continued to work the two fingers inside him.

“I don't want to hurt you. Bare with me okay?” Lance asked, nervousness on his features making Shiro to frown as he looked at him. 'If he wasn't so cute and hot right now. I would throw him on the bed and ride his cock until the end of time.' Shiro thought, his eyes darkening just a bit at the idea.

Lance's delicious cock was standing at the ready right there. It was withing touching distance and Shiro watered at the thought of having that inside him. It didn't matter if it was in his ass or in his mouth. He wanted that dick for it was a good dick and it only belonged to him.

And him only.

“Kashi! Wa-.. wait!” Lance moaned, watching Shiro sit up a bit in order to grab hold of the dick in his hand. Pumping it and almost drooling as droplets of pre-cum dribbled down onto his hand.

Lance watched Shiro quickly licked up everything he could. Almost stopping his stretching if it weren't for the irradiated growl from the other. Making him scramble to proceed and gently press a third finger inside. Shiro wanted to scream and even dug his heels into his backside in order to show how much he was displeased with the pace.

'I'm sorry Shiro.... but I love you too much! I don't want to hurt you.' Lance thought.

When Lance decided the Shiro was stretched enough the omega almost wanted to shout at the heavens. Lance on the other hand nervously grabbed his dick and pressed the head towards the gaping hole. Watching how the little bunny tail wagged in delight at the prospect of finally getting the cock it so desperately wanted.

“... you'll tell me if you're hurting right?” Lance asked, nervous and fretting as he stared at Shiro.

Shiro wanted to scream on the inside at how good his mate was. He also was tempted to go with the idea of just throwing him onto the bed and just fucking himself onto him. But, Shiro held it in and nodded his head. Giving an encouraging grind towards Lance's cock and moaning when the a little of the tip got caught inside.

With that encouragement Lance slide all the way inside. Yelping at how warm it felt and jumping when suddenly the warm wall clenched down on him when he started pulling out again. Shiro was a shaking mess under him with a few tears rolling down his face. Lance quickly kissed them away as he shallowly started thrusting into the heat.

The feel of his lover was amazing. It was like his dick was being swallowed up and pleasure was shooting up through his cock all over his body. The sound of squishing was loud allowing with the soft slapping of sking. It filled both his ears and Shiro's ears as they were consumed in each other's presence.

“I love you... Shiro... you're so import... I love you so much.” Lance sobbed, tears gushing down his face making Shiro snap out of his heat haze in surprise. He watched as Lance kept giving him shallow and careful thrusts. Ensuring he would hurt him along with allowing the pleasure to build up like a water balloon stuck to a faucet.

Shiro was lost in the expression of pure love Lance was looking at him with and couldn't help the thick blush and hungry eyes that morphed onto his face. Without warning Shiro's cock spurted with cum that painted his stomach along with Lance's. Lance whined as he unloaded into Shiro at the feel of the other constricting around him.

Leaning down to kiss Shiro who gladly gave it back as the two clung onto each other.

“aaah... aahhh... how was that?” Lance asked, getting a chuckle from below as the larger man flicks his bunny ears in excitement.

“It was wonderful... I'm so thankful to have you.” Shiro whispered, pulling Lance into another kiss.

Lance closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss. It was short and chaste that still gave as much love as their more heated ones. But, when Lance opens his eyes and looks at Shiro. He noticed that his cute bunny...

…. had the look of a wolf.

“You did so well...” Shiro mused, moving in order to push Lance back down onto the bed. Standing over him in all of his glory and allowing Lance to see slick pool with his own cum onto his stomach.

“Ka-.... Ka... Kashi?” Lance wheezed, staring up at a smirk Shiro. His bunny ears were straight up and from what Lance could see his little tail wagged so hard it was like the tiny thing would pop off.

“Oh Lance, let me show you how much I appreciate you...” Shiro smirked, making Lance scramble.

“Wait! You need to drink some water! And we need to clean you off of sweat! Also we it almost time for your SnaaaAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!” Lance screamed, feeling his dick be engulfed once again.

“Oh don't worry.” Shiro mused, taking a liquid packet as he harshly grinds into Lance. Moaning as he felt that beautiful dick smashed against his prostate. Allowing electricity of pleasure shock through him and making him almost choke on the drink that he pressed against his mouth.

“You know that I'm a good multi-tasker.” Shiro mused, guiding Lance hands in order for him to play with his cock and massage the balls that ached to unload once again. Lance gulped as he saw the predator look his lovely husband was giving him.

Shiro smiled as he threw the packet to the floor and started slamming himself down onto Lance. Screaming the other's name and panting as he went into a brutal pace. The smacking sounds became a million times loud and Lance grabbed onto Shiro's hips in order to hang on. But, it only slammed Shiro down even faster making the two scream as once again the pleasure started to build up.

A pleasure that was activating Lance's small knot that was slipping in and out of Shiro.

Shiro growled as he grabbed a hold of Lance's arms. Doing harsh slow grinds against that lovely knot that was just a little too small to fit tightly inside. But, Shiro didn't care and in fact was addicted to the that precious part of Lance's cock.

Honestly, Shiro was addicted to Lance in general.

“Shiro... I'm going to cum...” Lance whined, trying to hold it in. He wanted Shiro to cum as this was his time and Shiro needed to be pampered like he deserved.

“Oh, I will... I just cum even better when I feel your seed deep inside me.” Shiro hissed, watching those lovely hand work on pumping his cock and something around his balls. He loved the feeling of those sinfully soft hands and watched as one playfully poked at his tip.

“SHIRO!” Lance screamed, thrusting up into the other so that he was buried inside. Unleashing a second of semen into the bunny and winced when he felt Shiro groan above him. That groan was followed by a thick white substance coating his hands and even parts of his arms.

“hhhaaa.. See?... aaahhh... I love the feel of being full with your essence.” Shiro explained, making Lance give a shy smile.

That same shy smile that made the limp cock of Shiro spring back into action.

“.... Ka-... Kashi?”

“Your fault. You're too cute... I'm going to fuck you into oblivion.”

“Wait! You need a cleaning! And food!”

“You're right. I need to suck you off.”  
“SHIRO!?!?!”

 

* * *

 

“So... I have a question.”

“What is it Keith?” Shiro asked, humming as he made the curry. The alpha wolf behind him flicking his tail in amusement as Hunk and Matt fussed over Lance.

“Shiro... aren't you suppose to be in that condition?” Pidge slowly asked, the mouse looking at the human with sympathy. Watching the other human and her brother work in trying to place the soul back into Lance's body.

“Oh I was... Lance was amazing...” Shiro cooed, making Keith and Pidge to lower their ears in deadpan expression.

They could only pray that Lance would survive the next one.

One a bunny hybrid had a mate...

… they usually went into heat once a month for three days.

“Don't worry Lance! I can hand feed you.” Shiro comforted, bringing the exhausted beta human into his arms. While everyone else awkwardly ate the curry in front of them.

“..... Hu... Hunk...” Lance spoke, his tone soft as he ate the curry every time it was presented to his lips.

“Y-yeah, buddy?” Hunk asked, watching Lance give him such a serious look that it made the other shiver in fear.

“.... A bunny.... is actually... the preda... tor....”

“Oh! Looks like he fell asleep again!” Shiro cooed, while everyone else watched Lance pass out in Shiro's arms with horror. Shiro frowned though when he looked at their expressions before pressing Lance close to him. Baring his fangs a bit at the group as he licked a small patch of lovely bruised skin.

“Mine...”

“... ...”

“... I am never looking at a bunny the same way again.”

 


End file.
